


The Strongest Heart

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: Does Your Heart Beat? [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, TV Marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's uncle and aunt are out of town. Wade figures he's probably lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MillicentCordelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicentCordelia/gifts).



> MillicentCordelia asked for: “Peter and Wade spending some "quality time" together, Wade style; which leads to cuddling. Maybe a kiss. Logan and/or Kurt walk in on them; and Peter is not embarrassed because he's really happy.”

“Oh Peter!” Wade called happily, knocking on his front door.  
There was a pause, a shuffle from the upstairs. Wade got out his phone and tapped away a few texts to Logan.  
Finally the door opened, and a half-dressed Peter opened the door, pulling on a top with his free hand.  
Wade raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
Peter finished pulling on his top and flushed. “What are you doing here?”  
Wade leant against the doorway. “Well your guardians are out of town, so I thought you might be _lonely.”_  
Peter rubbed at his face. “Its 6am.”  
“No time like the present!”  
“Yeah. No time. This is the ‘before time.’ Where normal people are asleep.”  
Wade stepped past him into the house. “Oh, normal is boring Petey.”  
Peter sighed and shut the front door.  
  
When he caught up to Wade, he was going through the kitchen.  
“What are you doing?”  
Wade gave him an innocent look. “Well it’s clear from your state of undress,” he gestured to Peter’s t-shirt, which was riding up his hip, “that you haven’t eaten yet. And it is a well-known fact that I make the best pancakes in the galaxy.”  
Peter sat down at the dining table and rested his head. “Great. Wake me in a few hours.”  
Wade made an affronted noise. “Here I am, making you breakfast while your family’s out of town-”  
“Waking me up three or four hours before I was going to get up, on a _Sunday-”_  
“And you threaten to go back to sleep.”  
Peter groaned and lifted his head. “What did I do _wrong?”_ He whined.  
Wade shrugged. “Karma baby.” He flipped a pancake expertly.  
Peter hadn’t even noticed he’d got that far. Of course, the scent of pancakes began to fill the room, and his stomach growled in response.  
Wade chuckled. “See, I know you better than you know yourself.”  
Peter didn’t dignify that with a response. “I don’t think we’ve got any jam or anything.”  
Wade waved his hand as he placed the pancake on the plate. He patted the bag he had brought in. “Got you covered. Pancakes aren’t pancakes without maple syrup. _Real_ maple syrup. _Canadian_ maple syrup.”  
Peter’s stomach growled again.  
“Maybe you should go get dressed,” Wade suggested slyly. “Do your hair, put on some makeup.”  
“I don’t wear makeup Wade.”  
“I don’t see why not. It’s 2015, Peter.”  
Peter stood up. “Fine.”  
“The trick is to make it look like you’re not wearing any!” Wade called after him.  
  
When Peter came back down, freshly showered and a bit more awake, the table was set and there were two, incredibly large, stacks of pancakes. Peter blinked at Wade.  
“Is the rest of Canada going to stop by?”  
“I dunno, I sent out e-vites, but most of them haven’t responded yet.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and approached the table cautiously. “So I can eat this?”  
“50-50 split.” Wade confirmed, taking a seat.  
Peter took the other seat. “T-thanks?” He frowned at the pancakes suspiciously. They looked and smelled way too perfect to have come from Wade.  
Wade pouted. “They’re not poisonous.”  
Peter looked up at him. “Of course not,” he said quickly. He cut off a bit and tried to remember if he had all his affairs in order. He hesitated again.  
Wade folded his arms. “Fine,” he lamented. “Don’t eat my pancakes, the ones I forged with love and butter.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and took a bite. “Mmmm,” he said. It wasn’t an act. The pancakes tasted delicious. He dug in with renewed vigour as Wade nodded.  
“Logan and Kurt did the exact same thing. No one wants my cooking till they taste it. Then that’s all they want.”  
Peter was too busy to respond.  
“Eat slowly,” Wade chided happily.  
  
XXX  
  
“Star Trek: Next Gen, or Firefly?” Wade skimmed through Peter’s dvd collection. “I.T. Crowd? Stargate Atlantis?” He hummed.  
Peter raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to name every dvd I own?”  
“I bought Almost Human and Sanctuary.”  
Peter paused. “What’s Almost Human?”  
Wade’s eyes widened in shock. “ _Peter! Have you not watched Almost Human?!”_  
“…no.”  
“That settles it!” Wade said, pulling the dvd from his bag. “We have to watch it. It’s great. It has Karl Urban, you know, Bones from the 2012 Star Trek movie. And that guy from Pirates of the Caribbean, you know-”  
“Johnny Depp?”  
“What? No! The eye guy, you know?”  
“I… Just put in the dvd.”  
Wade did so, then joined Peter on the couch. “Almost Human was awesome Petey. It was _soo_ good. And then they cancelled it. Cancelled! Ended it!” He slung an arm over Peter’s shoulders. “It was devastating. I need you to share my pain Peter. Then we can go and kill the idiots who made that decision to not renew it.”  
  
XXX  
  
“Life-sized Ken Dolls,” Detective Kennex exclaimed on-screen.  
Peter winced and tried to dig himself into the couch, forgetting for a second that Wade was still leaning against him, five episodes in. He had to admit, it _was_ really good.  
Wade grinned down at him. “You’re enjoying it,” he teased.  
Peter shrugged, trying to right himself, but Wade’s arm tightened and Peter found himself glued to Wade’s chest. “It’s pretty good.”  
Wade gave him a look of horror. “Look Dorian in the eye and say that!” he paused the dvd. “Look at him!”  
Peter grinned back. “I don’t think he can hear me.”  
Wade pushed him away. “Pretty good.” He muttered. “Poor Dorian, it’s okay, I love you.”  
“Oh so Dorian’s your type?” Peter taunted before he could stop himself.  
Wade put a hand over his chest. “I’m cursed, it’s true.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
Wade gave him a suspicious look. “Why are you so interested, hmm?” He slid closer. “You know you’re the only one for me.”  
Peter gave him an annoyed look. “Sure I a-”  
Wade kissed him.  
“Am?” Peter finished, confused.  
Wade nodded. “That’s what I said baby boy.”  
Peter nodded back dumbly.  
Wade slid back to the centre of the couch and petted next to him. “Come on, we need to get through the rest of this. I’m not leaving till you’ve seen it all.”  
Peter moved next to him, and this time when Wade wrapped his arm around him, he leant into the touch.  
  
XXX  
  
There was a knock on the front door. Peter jumped. He had almost fallen asleep on Wade’s shoulder. Wade gave him a look. “You cheating on me already Peter?”  
Peter rolled his eyes and dragged himself to the door. He pulled it open to reveal Logan and Kurt.  
“Logan?”  
“Wade texted me,” Logan said gruffly, holding up his phone. “At 6am. I was asleep at the time but I figured we should make sure you were okay.”  
Peter stiffened as Wade’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind.  
“He’s _fine.”_ Wade purred.  
Logan blinked twice at him. “Good,” he said, then turned and began walking away. Kurt smiled at Peter.  
“We’ll see you tomorrow, ja?”  
Peter nodded, grinning and flushing slightly as Wade dug his chin into Peter’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know,” Wade said. “He hasn’t seen Continuum either. We might have to marathon that next.”  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Have fun, Peter.”  
Peter nodded. “I’ll uh… try.”  
“Everything’s fun when I’m here!” Wade protested.  
Kurt chuckled and began to walk away.  
“I’m a pleasure to be with,” Wade called after him.  
Then he shut the door.  


%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Almost Human. Almost Human. *sobs* It was soooooooo good.  
> Scene I reference is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnNfXOzmMtE) It's a bit crass but seriously Almost Human is awesome and you should all go watch it.  
> I've only seen a few episodes of Continuum, but it has the guy who plays Bra'tac in SG1 so... 
> 
> Also, not sure if I filled this 100%. Logan didn't actually /walk in/ on them, and the cuddling was sort of minimal, but... *shrug*
> 
> If you want to prompt, please comment or contact me on [tumblr](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/)


End file.
